


If This Was A Movie

by ARIXAM



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Sad with a Happy Ending, posie- fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARIXAM/pseuds/ARIXAM
Summary: A story post episode 14 of legacies written in form of letters that Josie send to Penelope, where she tells her how she feels.





	If This Was A Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, english isn't my first language.  
> Hope you like the story, comments and kudos are appricieted if you like the story.
> 
> PS: the strory follows Taylor Swift's ''If this was a movie'' lyrics.

Last night I heard my own heart beating  
Sounded like footsteps on my stairs

Dear Penelope,

how are you? It's been so long since the might we parted. I'm sorry, all i did that day was push you away, when all you did was trying to spend your last moments with me. I can't forgive myself for how i treated you. If only i read your letter sooner, maybe than you would have stayed. Maybe we would have spent our last moments together, laughing and smiling , instead of me being awful with you.  
You know, I've been replaying that day over and over again. I've been think how it would have felt dancing with you at that ''misogynistic'' pageant. For a minute, when we walked down the stairs i was really going to do what i wanted, because i knew that with you by my side, i could have done everything i desired. But when i met Lizzie's gaze, i don't know what got into me, but i just couldn't do it.  
Looking at it now, i think i was feeling guilty about the whole situation with hope, and i felt like i owned her.

I miss you. Last night i was walking downstairs to the kitchen, i couldn't sleep: i was thinking about you, wondering if you still remembered me. You're probably enjoying you life, meeting new people, not having to deal with wolves , vampires, monsters and especially not having to deal with me and my codependence to Lizzie.

We had a fight, a magical one: i won. I sent her flying on her bed, do you know what that means : if we merged, i would win. And you thought i was the weaker one! Maybe you leaving made me stronger. It for sure made me realise how i never put my wishes first, but I'm doing it now. 

I told Lizzie we should not only have separate rooms, but also separate lives. Are you proud? I'm stepping form the shadow, and into the light. I'm sorry it took me you leaving to do that. You said i would understand why you did everything i did, and i do now. Thank you Penelope, you always put me first, you always tried to make me happy: when you helped me win the honour council elections, when you were there with MG and Hope to save, when believed in me during miss mystic falls. Thank you, for always loving me, even when i treated you so badly.

While i was in the kitchen drinking a glass of water, i heard footsteps: i thought it was you. How naive? My heart stopped beating, i really wished it was you who appeared in the doorway, but it wasn't. It was Pedro, he said he always went to the kitchen late at night, because it reminded him of the times he would find you there thinking because you couldn't sleep. He misses you, we all do. 

He said you two talked about me, about how you wanted to come in my dorm and hug me and tell me you loved me, but you couldn't. I told him how i would have loved that you would have done that.  
He also said you would let him sleep with you when he had nightmares. And now i can't stop imaging how you would held him while his crying, trying to make him smile, just how you would always do with me when i was upset. 

I miss you Penelope, i miss you so much.  
Yours truly, Josie.

 

Six months gone and I'm still reaching  
Even though I know you're not there

Dear Penelope,

six months have past. Six months since you left. Six months since my world stopped. Six months I'm still holding onto the hope that I might see you again. In the meantime I'm trying too keep you close anyway I can. I've been sleeping in you room, the first couple of weeks I could feel your perfume lingering in the room, but it has faded away. So I started wearing your clothes, trying to see if they helped me feeling closer to you: and they did. They still do but your scent is lost. 

Everything reminds me of you, but it's just makes me miss you more. Lizzie and hope think I should throw away all you stuff. They fell it would help me forget you and help me feel better, but I don't want to forget. I want to find my way back to you.

I started writing you this letters, I needed a way to keep in touch with you, even if you don't respond.  
I'm not losing hope, you'll come back to me. And if you don't I'm sure we'll meet again. I know now that you're all I want, and that either way we'll find our way back to each other.

I'll be waiting, waiting for you to find your way back to me, waiting for your love.  
Yours truly, Josie.

 

I was playing back a thousand memories, baby  
Thinking 'bout everything we've been through  
Maybe I've been going back too much lately  
When time stood still and I had you

Dear Penelope,  
Today's been … bad. I just really missed you. Dad got mad at me: he said I should stop moping around, and start to work on forgetting you. He doesn't understand. He doesn't know how it feels to lose someone because of your stubbornness.

I can't stop repaying that night: your tearful eyes looking back at me with so much sadness and love. I'm so stupid, how could I let you leave so easily. I hate myself, I hate how I let you slip trough my finger so easily. I could have done something, I could have said something : instead I just stood there, watching while you left never turning back.

I've been thinking back to when where happily in love and together. Back when we would sneak out during Sunday mornings to go on coffee's dates in mystic falls. How we would talk about the smallest things for hours, completely forgetting that we had to go back. 

Back when we would watch movies in your room, hugging, cuddling and making each other laugh. I just realised how in the end, we never even watch the movie : to busy staring lovingly at each other before leaning in pressing our lips together.

You have no idea how bad I miss you. How bad I miss those days. I've been replaying the too much lately, hanging onto that memories when time stood still and you where mine.

I miss you, but I'm starting to wonder : do you miss me?  
Yours truly, Josie.

 

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would, you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out  
Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

Dear Penelope,

Last night I dreamed of you. I dreamed that you were back. It was like a movie: I was sitting in our spot near the lake writing on my journal when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and you were there, standing in all your beauty with your beautiful smile. I was so lost looking at you trying to prove to myself that it was real, that I didn't realise it started raining. You weren't saying anything, you were just standing there, waiting. But it was too good to be true.

I decided to take a step closer to you, but the more I tried reaching you the more you would get further away from me. Soon I woke up, realising it was all a dream.

A dream that I kept replaying in my mind, all day. If only you call and say that you're sorry, that you never meant to leave. If only you would be here, but you're not. 

We're not in a movie, because if we were, you'd be here by now.

Yours, Josie.

 

I know people change and these things happen  
But I remember how it was back then  
Locked up in your arms and our friends are laughing  
'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them,

Dear Penelope,

I can't forget how it felt being in your arms. The warmness of you embrace that would make my body move closer to you. The goosebumps that your touch would cause on my skin. The feeling of safeness and home that come with you arms around me. You're perfume that would engulf all of my senses. I miss it, I miss every part of it.

I miss how you would throw your arms around me, hugging me from behind when MG would make fun of us saying how we were such lovebirds. He never understood how in love we where, nobody understands. Because it never happened to them. 

It is hard to find love, true love, but we got lucky enough to find it. Or at least I did.  
I don't want to forget, but months have passed, and everything around me is losing the memory of you. Come back to me, before I forget too.  
Josie.

 

Now I'm pacing up the hall, chasing down your street  
Flashback to a night when you said to me,  
"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you  
Not before I knew how much I had to lose"

Dear Penelope,

I can't sleep. It 2 am, and I can't sleep. I'm currently sitting in our spot near the lake. It's so calm around here. Yet, still my mind can't seem to stop spinning. It keep going back to the night you promised you'd always be there for me.  
Than back to when you left me the first time. Back to when you broke up with me, to when you said your feelings for me wouldn't change, but you still left me.

And then to the second time you broke my heart. Again you left, yet you still gave me hope that you'd be back. '' I love you jojo'', that's what you said before walking away without a glance back.

How foolish of me to think you'd come back. Two times, you broke me two times, but still I have hope. Hope that'll find your way back to me.

But it's fading as more days pass.

I think I lost you. Did I lose you, Penny?  
Yours, Josie.

 

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would, you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out  
Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

Dear Penelope,

I had another dream. This time you were outside in the rain. Standing in front of the doors of the school waiting for me to come outside, only this time I didn't have the courage to walk closer.

Why aren't you here yet. It's been a year, dad is worried. I realised he did lose someone, like I lost you. My mom. How I wish she was here. Caroline is a great mom, but there is something different from when I was with Jo.

Lizzie showed me this prism, it creates an hologram of the person you want to talk to. I've been using it quite a lot lately. I've spoken to Jo, but mostly to you. I realised something, something that I don't know way I did not want to acknowledge.  
I love you Penelope Park. You're my one and only, the love of my life. So if you're reading this letter, I want you to know that I don't want to be sad any more. I love you, and for you I'll keep being happy. For you I will fight to the end of the days. For you I'll be myself.

I love you, and I want you, but I know now that you'll come back to me when it'll be the right time. For now I'll live my life, never forgetting you.

I found a song that describes everything I felt in this past year, but the part that best expresses how I feel now is this:

If you're out there  
If you're somewhere  
If you're moving on  
I'll be waiting for you  
I'll be waiting for you, my love

Forever yours, Josie.

 

You'd be here by now  
It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now  
Baby, I don't like the ending  
Oh, I thought you'd be here now, whoa  
Thought you'd be here by now

 

'' Dear Penelope,

I've been doing better. I still miss you, but I'm moving forward with my life. Lizzie and I are deciding where to attend college. Hope decides she would go to New Orleans, she misses her family.

There's some news: MG finally confessed his love for Lizzie, and guess what? They're dating now.  
You should see him, he's the happiest, but he'd still want you to be here.

Him and I talk about you. We imagine how you're probably owning the school now, going back and fort with your coven following closely behind. He thinks you're the most desired girl there, but never giving anybody a chance. He says you would never be able to date anyone that wasn't me. I hope it is true, because I've haven't been able to be with anyone else either. ''

...

''Hi Jojo !''

Josie was writing her letter to Penelope sitting in their spot has she's been doing for the past months, when she heard it.

 

The beautiful voice that would sing her to sleep when she was upset. The voice that belonged to the love of her life, whom she haven't seen in more than a year.

 

'' Are you going to turn around, or.. ?'' : said the voice.

 

Josie couldn't believe it : '' it's a dream, it always is. '', thought the brunette.

 

She felt someone sitting beside her, and before she knew it, her senses where engulfed by Penelope's perfume. The scent of vanilla she's been dreaming of for the past year.

 

Josie closed her eyes, trying her best not to break down. 

 

'' Wow, didn't think MG would finally grow some courage and ask Lizzie out. I'm definitely making fun of him for waiting a years to do so though !'' : said the raven haired girl laughing.

 

A tear escaped her eye as the brunette turned to face hazel eyes. She felt a hand wiping her tear as soon as it left her eye.

 

'' It's not raining, why isn't it raining? You're always back when it rains.'' : whispered Josie, trying to hold back the tears that were on the verge of falling.

 

'' Because it's not a movie, it's not a dream. I'm home my love, I'm back to you.'': smiled Penelope before engulfing her beautiful brunette in one of her embrace, that the other girl loved and missed so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> If liked the story and think i should write more, please let me know.  
> I have so many ideas.


End file.
